Can you see my demons?
by jillyvicy
Summary: Tsukinos are famous party, wedding, and other event designers. 16 years ago, they lost their newborn twin girls. Now, the girls are coming back, The downside? Their parents are dead and there are demons trying to make the Tsukinos commit suicide. With all of the hate the twins have towards host clubs, can the Hosts save them? I'm terrible at summaries. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Running away

**I don't own Ouran. You can ask any character or myself any questions you would like. You can even ask a bird why it was chirping when it was. I don't really see why or why not, so... This disclaimer just got weird. Anyways, read away and leave suggestions for future chapters and questions. ^^**

* * *

"Girls." Monica sang. Monica is the woman who has raised me and my twin sister, Sayuri, for our 16 years of life. High school is on fall vacation and it will end in two weeks. "We're going to Hawaii! We're leaving at 10 am tomorrow so pack up!" she yelled into our room at 6 in the morning on a Saturday.

"Okay, but why tell us now?" I asked groggily. She ignored me and slammed the door closed leaving me and my replica in silent darkness. That was all ended in a minute, though.

"Kieko-ne! We're going to Hawaii!" Kiku cheered. I put the pillow over my ear to shut out the noise that the demon would make. Yes, I said demon. She's not the only one that follows me and my sister around, but she appears most frequently. "This is our chance to run away to Japan!" she said, making me and Sayuri shoot upright.

"Oh my god. You're right!" we said to the young girl demon. She had strait black hair that flowed to her knees, pale skin that was almost the color of snow, and blank white eyes that got a black spider web design on them when she was pissed. We packed our clothing, jewelry, money, and other possessions by stuffing them in giant purses, duffle bags, and suitcases.

"Mom!" I called into the hallway. "Can we leave tonight?!" I grabbed my crappy flip phone, ready to call for tickets to Japan if she said yes, and she would. She was lenient with us since we found out the secret 6 years ago.

"Sure thing honey!" she called back. "We'll leave at 5:30, okay?!" she asked, probably planning for this outcome. I flipped open my phone and quietly grabbed a phone book that was just there for some reason.

"Okay!" I called back, closing the door. I dialed the number and held the phone to my ear. When the ringing stop, I began speaking. "Do you have any flights to Tokyo at 5:30 today?" I asked.

"No. We have some for 5:00 and 5:50, but not 5:30." the lady said. I was willing to do anything, even stall and hide from Monica for 20 minutes. I looked at Sayuri who was looking over the invitation to our biological parents funeral.

"Two tickets to Tokyo at 5:50 today." I said into the phone. Sayuri looked at me with confusion for a moment before Kiku explained to her.

"For who?" the lady asked. I looked at the invitation and felt tears slip down my cheeks. "Ma'am?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sayuri Tsukino and Kieko Tsukino." I said. She made me confirm the time and flight destination before she hung up. "We have tickets for 5:50. It will have to do, right?" I asked as my sister who dried some of my tears.

"It will. Don't worry. We will go to Japan and live with our real family. Not this witch's family." Sayuri said. I nodded, not wanting us to think about that. Monica stole us from our biological parents when we were newborns and she moved to San Francisco after that. We've known this for 6 years now and our parents died 6 months ago.

"We'll finally be happy." we whispered in unison. Kiku groaned and disappeared. She probably wouldn't appear until we were in the airport and then when we were in Japan. She hates planes and other things like that. The next few hours flew by and it was time to go to Hawaii, or in our case, Japan.

"Come on girls. This way." Monica said as she walked a random direction. We nodded and looked at each other. I crossed my legs and bounced a little bit, biting my lip to add realization to the act.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said. Mother sighed and shooed us away, not realizing we still had all of our luggage. We ran off to find the person and showed our passports that we bought in secret. "We're going to Tokyo." I said. The lady chuckled.

"That ride has been canceled due to a broken motor." she told us. We sighed and we began walking away when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a hot man that was taller than me by one or two feet, had spiky black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin.

"Sorry." he apologized in Japanese, deep voice making me tingly. I bowed and looked back at him.

"It was my fault." I said in Japanese, backing up. "If you were going on the 5:50 flight to Tokyo, you're out of luck. It's been canceled." I warned. He let out a sigh and a blonde man behind him caught my attention.

"MAMA! THE NICE LADY MORI-SEMPAI BUMPED INTO SAID THAT THE FLIGHT TO TOKYO IS CANCELED!" he wailed in Japanese, gaining lots of stares. All of the boys by him sighed.

"SAYURI! KIEKO! GET OVER HERE! OUR FLIGHTS GOING TO LEAVE! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?!" we heard Monica scream. My eyes widened and me and Sayuri dashed away from the group of boys and our mother. One of the bags opened and we stopped and began picking up all of the contents, stuffing them into the bag again when the boys ran up to us and began helping. "GIRLS?!" she yelled.

"Please help us." I pleaded quietly in Japanese to the tall dark haired man that I bumped into before. He nodded as we zipped up the bag and he handed me a young blonde boy with chocolaty brown eyes. He slung his arm over my shoulders that were covered by a black leather jacket and a black spaghetti strap.

"Take off the jacket and tie your hair in a bun." he said. I took off my jacket and slung it over my luggage before twisting my tangled waist length brown hair into a bun on the top of my head. He lead me over to the waiting area and sat me by him, little boy in my lap and his arm on my shoulders. The blonde guy who wailed before had his black sweatshirt on my sister and her in a hug, hiding her face.

"My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni. This is my cousin Morinozuka Takashi. Though it may not look like it, we are both 18." the blonde boy said. "The blonde man over there is Suoh Tamaki. The dark haired man with glasses is Ootori Kyoya. The brown haired one is Fujioka Haruhi. And the twins are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru." he said.

"I'm Tsukino Kieko and that is my sister Tsukino Sayuri. The lady who was calling our names is Monica and she kidnapped us when we were newborns." I said bluntly. I looked at the golden-orange haired twins with yellowish cat-like eyes, the brown haired boy who looked very feminine with the big brown eyes, and the raven-haired man with glasses that covered his dark eyes.

"You're a Tsukino?" Mitsukuni asked me. I nodded my head and his eyes gleamed. "My little brother and Takashi's little brother are friends with your two little brothers." he said happily. Monica's high heels clacked on the floor and I leaned on Takashi, hiding myself from her. She walked right up to us.

"Have you seen two twin girls around here?" she asked in English. My face was buried into Mitsukuni's hair and Monica sighed. "Thanks anyways." she said sadly in English. "Wait. Whose child is that?" she asked.

"This is my son and this is my wife." Takashi said blandly. Monica's high heels ran away and he moved his arm. I let go of Mitsukuni and sat up strait, but he didn't move.

"Kyo-chan." Mitsukuni called, earning the other raven-haired man's attention. "Can they fly with us on the private jet?" he asked. Kyoya shrugged and Mitsukuni cheered to the giant.

"We can't impose that burden on you." I said. Kiku ran up to me and pinched me. "OW! Kiku!" I said loudly. "What the hell?! Go away!" By now the girl watched some blood drip down my arm from where she pinched me.

"You have to go to Japan." she said. Sayuri pushed the demon away and inspected my arm. "Kieko-nee. Go with them. I'll meet you and Sayuri-ne there." Kiku said before running off.

"Damn you Kiku!" Sayuri yelled at the girl who stopped and looked at her. "Go back to hell and leave Kieko alone! What did she do to deserve you?" Sayuri yelled to the demon who shrugged and continued running. "Damn it. You're bleeding Kieko. You need to boss that girl around sometimes." she scolded.

"I can't do it." I said, eyes tearing up as she touched the marks with a tissue. "She's always been there for us when we were sad." I said, blinking and letting some tears slide down my cheeks.

"She tried to kill us." Sayuri said, looking up at me. "Awe. I'm sorry. Don't cry Kieko." she said, drying tears with the somewhat bloody Kleenex. I looked at her muddy brown eyes with my own and smiled.

"I guess you're right, but Kiku reminded us about Japan." I said. Sayuri sighed, gave me the tissue, and went to the luggage to get a Band-Aid. Kyoya handed her one and I remembered about the 'audience'. I looked down at the blood that trickled down my arm and stood up. "Well, we must be going now, right?" I asked.

"Who's Kiku and why did she pinch you? And how are you bleeding from a 10 year old pinching you?" the twins asked in unison. I looked at them and laughed. "And why is she trying to kill you two?" they added.

"She's a friend and she has really sharp nails. She's not really tying to kill us either. Just a figure of speech." I said. Sayuri wiped up the blood and covered the cuts before grabbing some luggage. We followed the seven men, not wanting to get lost or killed by Kiku, and ended up in a private jet.

"Kie-chan, Say-chan. What school are you two going to?" Mitsukuni asked. We sweat dropped and I slammed my head into the seat. "Don't be sad about not having one! Schools is Japan don't start up again for another two weeks!" he said. "You guys should go to Ouran Academy. That's where we all go."

"Okay." I mumbled into the seat. I didn't move until I was poked. "Poke me again and I'll bite your finger." I warned, sitting back on my heels. I looked up to see the group standing around me and my sister. "What? We got up at 6. It's tiring." I said, letting my head slam into the seat again. Someone tried helping me up, but ended up picking me up and setting me in a chair.

"If you try picking me up, I will send Kiku after you." Sayuri threatened, eyes narrowed. I sighed and stood up, getting ready to lift her up. "What are you doing? I'm going to send Kiku after the person who picks me up." she said.

"Kiku already wants to kill me." I whispered. My sister shrugged and flopped onto the chair. I sat next to her and started playing music off of an iPod. 'Jai Ho' by The Pussycat Dolls played first, followed by 'Don't trust me' by 3OH!3 and 'Cannibal' by Ke$ha. That's all I got to listen to before falling asleep. I woke up and found Mitsukuni sleeping on my lap, head resting on my stomach. I shrugged and pulled him up as I turned to my side, stopping when my eyes meet a pair of dark ones.

"Don't scare the poor girl, Mori-sempai." Haruhi scolded. He nodded and stood up, since he was seated in the chair next to me. I grabbed onto his sleeve as he was leaving and he turned to look at me.

"Why did you guys help us?" I asked, speaking softer when Mitsukuni started stirring in my arms. Takashi sat next to me again and I continued. "You guys didn't even know us and you went out of your way twice to help us now. Why?"

"Not everyone runs away when their name is called." he said. I nodded and yawned before he stood up again and looked back at me. I stood up with Mitsukuni in my arms and followed him to a table that had some of the boys around it.

"Mori-sempai. Do you really think it's necessary to scare Tamaki and the twins at this moment?" Kyoya asked. I looked at Takashi and I think Kyoya could read my mind. "It's Honey-sempai. Whenever he is woken up, he's quite scary and violent."

"So. I'm like that when I get woken up in the early morning." I said. "Sayuri is way worse anytime of day." I took a seat after Takashi, Mitsukuni in my lap. "Takashi-sempai, how are they doing?" I asked my senior, referring to my family.

"Good." he said. When my parents died, everything went to me and my sister. Unfortunately, we weren't old enough to take custody over the children, but a maid said that she would be their guardian until we were old enough. Our parents loved twins because two years after they had us, they had identical twin boys whose names are Junichi and Katsu. Five years after that, they had identical twin girls whose names are Kameko and Etsuko and then last year they had two more identical girls named Harumi and Ayame.

"That's good." I said, deep in thought. I reached into my purse and pulled out pictures of them that my parents sent us over the years. I put them away when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"We're landing." Takashi informed me. I nodded and hugged Mitsukuni close to me. He yawned and everyone but Takashi and Kyoya moved away. He sheepishly rubbed his eyes and glared up at me.

"We're landing." I said bluntly and emotionlessly. I didn't look at him, but I felt a small hand on my face and a big one on the other side. Both hands wiped my cheeks and retreat back to their bodies.

"What's wrong?" Mitsukuni asked, voice sweet. I stayed silent and shook my head for a silent 'nothing'. "Then why are you crying?" he asked, placing his hand back on my cheek for a moment.

"I didn't realize I was crying." I stated. The plane pulled to a stop and I walked over to my sleeping sister. "Kiku's here." I said making the girl jump up. "I lied. Lets go." I turned and walked to the exit, feeling like I needed to rush so that I could see my family. I walked out of the airport just as two sleek black cars pulled up.

"Miss Tsukino." the chaffer said, stepping out of the driver seat and leaving a note on our luggage. "In here." he said, opening the back door. I climbed in, followed by Sayuri, before the boys even had a chance to catch up. The diver sped away and I looked out of the window. "Now, to get you to our boss." the driver said, locking the doors.

* * *

_(Mitsukuni's P.o.V.)_

"I don't like the looks of that car. It looks suspicious, ne Takashi?" I asked my cousin as we reached the front, watching a speeding car take away our younger brother's friend's sisters.

"Mitsukuni." my cousin called, kneeling by their luggage. He was looking at a note with the words _'Read me.' _on the front. He opened it and we read the note, joined by the rest of the club now.

_Friends, family, and staff of our hostages: We won't let go of Kieko and Sayuri until we have 15,000,000 yen. Try and steal them and we slit their throats. When you have the money, go to the abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods by Ouran Academy._

"Takashi-sempai? Mitsukuni-sempai?" Junichi and Katsu ask, getting out of a black car that just pulled up. "What are you two doing here? Have you guys seen two twins named Sayuri and Kieko?" I looked at the raven-haired boys with wide green eyes and pale skin.

"Um... yes, but they aren't here right now." I said as tears filled my eyes. How could we tell them? These are my brother's friends and I loved Chika dearly. We had been called over and told that the girls were being held captive in America, so we flew out there to find them all the time.

"Junichi, Katsu! Sayuri-nee and Kieko-nee have been taken hostage!" the same little girl from the other airport said. This is the girl who pinched Kieko and made her bleed. I think her name was Kiku.

"TAKEN HOSTAGE?! BY WHO KIKO?! WHO HAS THEM?!" the young boys yelled. Kiku ran the way that the car had gone and we followed her. The boys seemed to trust her and she knew somehow, so why shouldn't we?

"Don't worry. Kieko-nee and Sayuri-nee can fight off the bad guys for a little while, it just depends on how much sleep they got." Kiku said to the boys. She stopped in front of an old restaurant that was closed due to being 'haunted'. Kiku charged in and we all followed.

"LET ME GO OR YOU WILL BE DEAD MEAT BUDDY!" one of the girls screamed. We heard something get knocked over and she let out a shriek. "KIKU! KAZUO! HELP ME!" she screamed. Takashi ran in and I followed close behind.

"Stupid, stupid girl. Your screaming involved pedestrians." a tall bulky man scolded. I looked at the terrified girl that now had a snake winding its way up her tied up body. I looked around to see her sister in the corner with spiders coming towards her and a gag in her mouth as she squirmed.

"Stupid, stupid man." a tall dark haired boy with pale skin said, looking down at the chaos. "Your kidnapping has made my sisters angry." The boy walked over and grabbed the snake, throwing it at the man who picked up a vase to shield himself. Kiku skipped over and danced on the spiders.

"Kazuo! Get Sayuri!" the one that had the snake, Kieko, commanded. The tall boy went over and untied Sayuri who looked paler than normal. Takashi went over to Kieko and untied her. "Now go back home through the back. Take Kiku and don't let her just run around." Kieko said as she helped Takashi with her leg-ropes.

"Fine, fine." Kazuo said, slinging Kiku over his shoulder and walking through the back door. Kieko latched onto Takashi as soon as she was untied and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the weeping girl.

"Thank you." she said into his gray sweatshirt. Tamaki was over with the terrified and traumatized Sayuri who leaned on him and silently cried. Takashi picked Kieko up and held her close to him as he walked out front. Tamaki placed a supportive arm around Sayuri's back and they followed me out front. We climbed into the car that had followed us and the two younger brothers of the twins clung to the girl whose lap they sat on. The only way you could tell who was Kieko and who was Sayuri was that Takashi was next to Kieko and Tamaki was next to Sayuri.

"I am never going in a car without one of you with me." Kieko stated, Sayuri nodded in agreement. The boys snuggled closer to their sister and Takashi's phone rang. He flipped it open.

"Hello." he greeted. There was a long pause before he talked again. "We're with them." Another pause before handing his phone to Kieko. She listened to something for a while before speaking.

"I don't care." she stated bluntly and emotionlessly. "If you want to bring us back, you'll have to take our cold dead bodies, Monica." she snapped before closing the phone. She handed the small device back to Takashi and sighed. "How did she get your number?" she asked him. He shrugged and she sighed again. His phone rang again and he answered it.

"Hello." he said again. He sighed. "No. You may not talk to her." he said. Another sigh. "No." A long pause. Many more sighs. Kieko sighed and held her hand out. Takashi handed her the phone again hesitantly.

"Monica. Do you know how annoying you're being? I'm on my way to my wedding and you're blowing up my husband's phone." she said, smile on her face. "Yes. We have been dating for a year and I'm knocked up. Now go die in a hole and don't call this number back." she said, snapping the phone shut and laughing. "Sorry. I had to do that." she said.

"What did Monica say?" Sayuri asked, smile on her face. "She had to overreact, right? I mean she's a drama queen." The girls giggled and we looked at them. "She stole us, we have a right to pull pranks on her." Sayuri said defensively.

"She said that she wants us back and that she'll drag us back if necessary. Then she asked if I knew the guy and she actually bought it!" Kieko informed her sister, laughing. "Sorry Takashi-sempai." she apologized, leaning on him for support.

"It's okay." he said in his usual emotionless voice. She handed him back his phone and it rang again. "Hello." he greeted, placing the device to his ear. "Yes." he said. He handed Kieko the phone again.

"Hello." she said. She listened for a moment with furrowed brows. "Sure. Go ahead." she said. "Um... okay. I look forward to seeing you too." she closed the phone and rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. "Junichi, Katsu. Satoshi and Chika will be coming over today." she said, yawning.

"I think that you'll fall asleep on the couch." Sayuri snickered to her sister. Kieko nodded and pretended to sleep on her brother's head. I looked at the smiles on their faces and was happy to see this. I thought of them as my family too. Everyone did. Well, every Haninozuka and Morinozuka at least. The car pulled to a stop in front of the house. A house we would be visiting very often.


	2. Chapter 2: Keep it together

**I don't own Ouran. You can ask any character or myself any questions you would like. You can even ask a bird why it was chirping when it was. I don't really see why or why not, so... This disclaimer just got weird. Anyways, read away and leave suggestions for future chapters and questions. ^^**

* * *

_Kieko's P.o.V._

We walked into the mansion only to be tackled by two young girls that go by the names Kameko and Etsuko. Their shoulder length brown hair framed their pale faces and stuck to their cheeks with the tears that leaked from the giant green eyes centered in their face. "Kieko-nee! Sayuri-nee!" they cried into our torsos.

"It's okay girls." we cooed, running our fingers through their short silky hair. "We're here and we aren't going anywhere. We promise." We led everyone to the living room just before the doorbell rang. I dragged my lazy ass back to the wooden double doors and opened it. "Hello." I said.

"Kieko! Or is it Sayuri?" a mini Takashi asked me, latching onto my torso. Before I could answer, he continued. "I'm Morinozuka Satoshi and this is my cousin Haninozuka Yasucika, but our family calls him Chika due to Mitsukuni's nickname for him."

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Kieko." I said. "Please, come in." I showed them to the living room where I lazily dropped on the floor. Of course, my actions caused the men to panic. "Calm down." I muttered into an uncomfortable rug.

"I don't think that the floor would be very comfortable." Kyoya stated, closing a notebook. I lazily waved my hand around in response and he let out a sigh. "I thought that you were going to sleep on the couch." I laughed at his words.

"How'd you remember." I asked, pulling myself into a sitting position. Sayuri was busy raiding the kitchen for her favorite food... cherries. "You see, I have a problem with sleeping on the couch though. I'm too lazy to move again."

"Mori-sempai could always lift you." Tamaki stated. I lazily waved my hand around again and closed my eyes. "DON'T GO TO THE LIGHT! MAMA! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IS DYING! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I glared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Tamaki-kun, I've only known you for a few hours. There is no way I could be your daughter." I stated bluntly. "AND I'M NOT DYING! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" By now, he had retreated to a corner and was now... growing mushrooms. "DON'T GROW MUSHROOMS IN HERE!" I placed a hand on my forehead and Sayuri popped up by me.

"Don't get all worked up." she said. "It's not worth it and you know that." You see, me and Sayuri have a rare but serious health condition. It's kind of like high blood pressure, only we get a major headache, we get dizzy, and we act like we're high... basically. All because of being on a plane at 3 days.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know." I said, pouting like a five year old. Sayuri yanked my wrist in an attempt to get me off of the ground, but just made me yelp. "Ow! Sayuri!" I whined.

"Tamaki. I suggest that you don't do anything stupid while we're around these two." Kyoya said, peeking out from his notebook. We looked at him in shock, and then we glared at him. "I am well aware of your condition." he stated.

"Shut up." we grumbled. I stood up and dragged my feet to the kitchen, followed by Sayuri. "Kyoya." we called over our shoulders. "If you tell them, we will personally kill you." We got to the kitchen and I started eating random foods.

"I wouldn't dream of telling these dramatic idiots, but I could consider telling three." he stated, walking into the kitchen behind us. "Though you should tell your family. And, if you were to kill me, I will have you know that my family has a private police unit made up of 100 men." I shuddered slightly, but continued eating.

"Kie-chan. Do you have cake?" Mitsukuni asked. I shrugged and stood up to look when a certain little girl walked over to us. She ran and grabbed a cake out of the cupboard before grabbing mine and Sayuri's hands.

"Lets go! Lets go!" she cheered. I let out a sigh and Sayuri jerked her hand out of Kiku's hand. I just stopped moving, but got pulled forward moments later as Kiku pulled me further.

"Go back to hell, Kiku." Sayuri hissed at the girl, beginning to tug on my other arm. Kiku smile and jerked me towards the garden. "Let go you demon!" Pull towards the kitchen.

"No!" the stubborn girl said, smile on her face as she gave my arm another tug. Tug towards Sayuri and... oh crap. Kazuo. He sighed and threw me over his shoulder and I let out a shriek by the sudden movement.

"Kazuo... you scared me." I said, kind of glad that he stopped the 'Lets rip Kieko's arms out' game. He just continued walking to the garden and dropped me... into a giant pool. I grabbed onto the side of it and stared at him in shock. I was soaked, and still in my black short-shorts that were over black fishnet leggings and my tank top. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You seemed tired." Kazuo said with a smirk on his face before running off to disappear. I tried pulling myself up onto the flat ground, but I got slightly dizzy and got an awful headache.

"Well, isn't this just great?" I asked myself as my hands grabbed my head and I slowly sank to the bottom. _What a good way to kill myself? _I thought sarcastically. _Oh god. AIR! _I took a deep breath in and immediately began choking. Luckily, there was a splash before two arms pulled me up as I coughed. "Damn that" cough, cough "Kazuo." cough.

"So. He pissed you off?" Kyoya asked, crouching by my dying body on the ground. I nodded as I coughed out more water. I began shivering, but I couldn't really tell because I was slightly dizzy still and my head hurt like hell. I was pretty sure that Tamaki had given me his sweatshirt because my arms weren't as cold and Takashi carried me into the living room again where I slept on the couch this time.

* * *

_2 week time jump... Ouran academy._

I was wearing Ouran's hideous female uniform that was made up of a pale yellow long sleeved dress that clung to my torso and flared out at the waist, stopping at my knees, knee-high white socks, black high heels, and a red neck tie thing. Me and my sister wore our hair in braids because it was too messy to brush out and we were carrying our books. "Say-chan! Kie-chan!" Mitsukuni called, moments before pouncing on us.

"Hey Mitsukuni-sempai." we said in unison, standing back up and dusting off the catastrophe of a uniform. "Will you show us where 2-A is?" We had been searching for the past 20 minutes, but we kept ending up at the front of the school.

"Okay, but only if you guys stop by my club after school." he said. We looked at each other before shrugging and he bounced with excitement. "Okay! Stop by Music Room 3 after school! This way!" He bounced off with Takashi, Sayuri, and myself running after him. When he stopped, we were in front of a classroom. "See you at lunch! Bye!" he said before him and Takashi set out for their own classroom.

"Why hello there, Sayuri and Kieko." Tamaki said, handing up roses that we took hesitantly. We gave him a weird look before waving back to him and setting out to find seats. And we found two. Right behind Tamaki, Kyoya and another man with a black cloak, dark green hair, and blue eyes. We took our seats, and were talked to immediately.

"Hi. My name is Kawaguchi Mayumi." a brown haired girl with brown doe eyes said. We smiled at her and were about to answer when the three boys turned to face us.

"Hello, princess Mayumi." Tamaki said. We glared at him, but he paid attention to the swooning girl. "This is Tsukino Kieko and Tsukino Sayuri. Will you three be stopping by our club today?" We all nodded and the teacher walked in.

"Hello students. We have two new students, but I won't embarrass them." the math teacher stated, making the three turn around. He began a lesson, then the next teacher came, and the next, and the next, and then another. Finally, lunch came.

"Kie-chan! Say-chan!" Mitsukuni said, pouncing on us again. We stumbled back into Tamaki and Kyoya, of course, and they caught us. "Whoops. Lets go eat cake!" He hopped onto Takashi's back again and we followed them to the garden. Takashi was carrying a box of cake and Mitsukuni divided it into fourths. We ate in silence, and when we were just about to ask what kind of club they were in, the bell rang. We returned back to class for a few more hours of lessons, and finally, it was time to go to their club. We got lost and wandered the halls for 20 minutes before reaching the 3rd Music Room. We opened the doors and were showered in blinding light and rose petals.

"Welcome." several voices said. When the light dimmed, I was frozen in my spot with ragged breaths escaping my clenched teeth. Me and my sister had walked into a _Host Club. _A _HOST_ _CLUB_! The one thing we hate more than demons. When we could move again, we dashed through a door that we just entered through and ran into a different door. The door creaked open and the guy that sat in front of us looked out.

"Welcome to the Black Magic Club." he said, making us scream and run away again, but of course with our luck, we got lost. We managed to get to ground level and we walked away from the building until we saw a forest.

"A HOST CLUB?! THEY'RE IN A FREAKING HOST CLUB?!" I shrieked to my sister and Kiku as we sat by the forest's edge. The reason I was so pissed, well me and Sayuri, was because many years ago in New York, all of our relationships were ended because of a freaking Host Club. And that was just the best of the experiences that we've had with Host Clubs. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! UGH!" Then it hit me. The headache, the nausea, everything. I fell to the ground, clutching my head and screaming.

"OH MY GOD! KIEKO?! KIEKO!" Sayuri screamed at me as I curled into a ball and cried. "GOD DAMN IT! WHERE'S OUR PHONES?!" This was by far the worst that it had ever hit me. I could tell because the world became quieter and sounds slurred together as everything became darker. I could barely make out my sister's screaming as she collapsed in front of me. I blacked out after I saw globs of black coming towards us. Just kill us now.

* * *

_Haruhi's P.o.V._

We heard a scream from the club room, and everyone immediately ran to see where it was coming from. "OH MY GOD? KIEKO?! KIEKO!" Sayuri screamed, sending us all into panic. Especially Kyoya. His eyes widened and he ran with all he had towards the screaming. "GOD DAMN IT! WHERE'S OUR PHONES?!" she yelled, moments before another painful scream filled our ears. We saw the two girls curled up on the grass and Kyoya's phone was already out.

"Two ambulances at Ouran! Now!" he screamed into the contraption. He snapped his phone shut and began muttering angrily. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. What can I do?"

"What's wrong with them, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked with teary eyes. It wasn't hard to see that he cared about them. So did Mori. Anyone could see that. They had comforted the Tsukinos for years, or so I've been told.

"It's their god damned condition." he said, well more like snapped. "What the hell got you this worked up?!" he yelled at the girls on the ground. Both of them had gone still and Mori was crouching by one, shaking her rather rudely. We heard the sirens coming near and Tamaki and the twins started yelling.

"What is their condition?" I asked softly, my voice cracking halfway through the question. The ambulances barreled towards us and the men jumped out. They got the gurneys and oxygen masks, putting the equipment to use immediately.

"They are the Tsukino girls." Kyoya said to the men. They nodded and loaded the lifeless bodies into the back. The men slammed the door closed and raced off to the hospital. Kyoya tossed his glasses onto the grass, without the force necessary to break them. He sighed before retrieving his glasses and looked back at us. "I'm going to the hospital. Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai. Can you two get the other Tsukinos?" he asked the two seniors who nodded before running off. Kyoya ran off after them, followed by the rest of us, and climbed into a car. I slid in, followed by the twins and Tamaki, and Kyoya angrily barked "The nearest Ootori hospital." to the front.

"Kyoya. What will happen to them?" I asked. Kyoya just shook his head, clenching his fists until his knuckles were white. Tamaki placed a hand on Kyoya's shoulder, but Kyoya didn't acknowledge this gesture.

"Kyoya. They'll be okay." Tamaki said. Kyoya just scoffed and glared at Tamaki. He shook his head as he looked away from the blonde man who let out a sigh and placed his hands in his lap.

"How can you say that?" Kyoya asked in a voice that belonged to death. "How can you be sure that they aren't already dead? You can't. And yet you fill me with false hope." he spat at Tamaki. Then, a small hand was placed on his shoulder.

"They'll be okay." Kiku said, scaring the crap out of us all. "But I don't recommend any of you being there unless you want them to die. They have been... wronged by host clubs and they will never forgive."

"What do you mean?" the twins asked. Kiku shot them a devious smile and began giggling. No... not giggling... laughing. Or dying of laughter? It took her a minute to calm down.

"Host Clubs have stolen all of their boyfriends, beaten them, and stolen them." Kiku said, giggling again. "They were cheated on, abused, and forced into inappropriate situations. Host Clubs have been ruining their lives since they were 8."

"How is that funny?" everyone asked in a growl. She gave one more laugh before disappearing. I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself. _I'm awake. I just witnessed that? No... It's not logical!_

"What was that?" Tamaki asked, paling as the car pulled to a stop. We hopped out of the car, but froze when we saw the two girls. And then they let out a pained scream and tried to grab their heads, but that was pretty hard with their hands bound to the metal frame.

"Tamaki." one that I think was Sayuri whimpered, trying to reach to him. He ran over to him and she grabbed him hand, all of us behind them. "Why a... god damned... host club?" she asked, moments before being pushed through doors to a surgery room, doctors separating them.

* * *

_Five hours later... 3rd person P.o.V._

The doctor walked out into the hall towards the hosts and children. "You guys are here with Tsukino Kieko and Sayuri, correct?" he asked, looking up from his clipboard. The group nodded and the doctor sighed. "They'll be fine, but there's one little problem."

"What the hell is wrong with them?" a pissed off Kyoya said. The doctor did his best not to run away screaming as the teenager sent him a death glare. He stayed silent for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Th-they have memory loss." the doctor said shakily. "It will return, though, we don't know when. At random most likely. They said that they could recall some voices and names, though faces and relations, they don't know. You all may go see them now." The group stood up and followed the doctors to a room.

"Okay, tell me this." Sayuri said. "Who here has the name Tamaki?" Tamaki smiled and stepped forward and the girl smiled slightly, trying to hide it by looking down. Kieko sat up and bit her lip, looking at the group with confusion. "Can each of you say something?"

"How are you feeling?" Kyoya asked, stepping forward. Kieko shied away slightly and looked at Sayuri with wide eyes. Kyoya turned to the doctor who walked to the shaky girl.

"Kieko, are you going to talk now?" he asked her. She shook her head and the doctor sighed. "She hasn't talked since she's been fully awake, but who here goes by Takashi?" he asked. Mori stepped forward and the girl nodded her head as her eyes lit up.

"Him." she declared. "He's close in some way! I know it!" She looked to Sayuri and smiled at her sister. "I can feel it. Where do I know him from though?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"Don't think to hard." the doctor warned the girl who sighed. She let her head fall onto her pillows and a hand wrapped around her own. She looked up to see the dark haired man looking at her with concern in his dark eyes.

"I want to go home Takashi." Kieko whined in a hushed voice that Mori could barely hear over Tamaki and Sayuri. He nodded and looked at the doctor who was walking over to Kyoya.

"When can they go home?" Haruhi asked the doctor. The doctor sighed and shrugged.

"Anytime, I guess." he told the girl. "We just need to run a few more tests on them and see if we can make their condition less severe." Haruhi was getting frustrated. What was their condition?

"Kyoya..." Kieko said, holding her head in her hands. "Kyoya... Kyoya... Kyoya... Who's Kyoya?" Kyoya was slightly relieved to hear her say his name. He walked over to her and she looked up, a smile appearing on her face. "Wow, I didn't know we were friends with models." she said to her twin who nodded in agreement.

"No, just ordinary people." Haruhi said, making the girls giggle. The rest of the people surrounded the girls or climbed on their beds. "How are you guys feeling?" The girls shrugged.

"So, Haruhi." Sayuri said. "Who's dating who in this little group?" Haruhi started laughing as she plot some devious plan. The twins had gotten to her, what else seemed entertaining at the moment.

"Well, you are dating Kyoya sempai." she began making Kyoya's face get a light pink coating. "And Kieko and Takashi-sempai is a big one. That's it." Haruhi barely controlled her laughter, until Kyoya spoke.

"Don't forget you and Tamaki." he said making both teens blush. Kieko kept glancing at Mori, but looking away with a bright red face every few seconds. Sayuri kept her gaze fixed onto Kyoya. "Even though those would be magnificent couples, there currently are none." But will there be?


	3. Chapter 3: Author's note

**This is not a chapter, but please read. **

**I need for you all to Review on the story when you want it to be updated. Also, should I rewrite/edit these stories and put them onto my new account. Let me know. ^_^**

**If you want to read the stories on my new account, check out ****Katsura tree****. Please don't judge the name... ;-;**

**Sorry for neglecting this account, but I'm focusing on my new story Beaten most. Its on my other account. I love you guys! R&R please.**


End file.
